My heaven
by Little Restless
Summary: No mundo Moroi há muitas restrições, limitando os guardiões há uma única opção: Eles vêm primeiro. Iria contra todas as regras e princípios se apaixonar por seu protegido?
1. I

"_I was praying_

_That you and me_

_Might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain_

_As I stand in the desert"_

* * *

Os cabelos castanhos balançavam a medida do vento, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados. De sua boca entreaberta saia fumaça, seu olhar era perdido em qualquer ponto a sua frente. O fiel amante, cigarro, sempre preso entre as pontas de seus dedos. Era um péssimo hábito, admito, mas o deixava tão sedutor. Mais sedutor do que era, corrigindo.

Quando seu olhar saiu da inércia e perseguiu toda extensão do ambiente, encontrou o meu quase instantaneamente. Seus olhos brilhavam e seus lábios foram tomados por um sorriso aberto. O sorriso que fazia meu dia valer a pena.

- Little Damphir.

Pude sentir seu hálito de nicotina misturado com menta. Sorri em resposta. Suas mãos cálidas tomaram a lateral de meu rosto e seus lábios logo pousaram sobre minha testa e demorou ali uns segundos.

- Não deixarei que vá passar as férias com Lissa novamente tão cedo. – Brincou fazendo um bico manhoso – Ninguém me protege como você, Rose.

- Não seja mimado, Adrian. Há a sua disposição guardiões tão capacitados ou mais capacitados que eu.

- Nunca, minha pequena.

Com suas palavras me perdi e não duvido que minha cara fosse de uma boba apaixonada. Mas antes de qualquer ato constrangedor a mais de minha parte, alguém pigarreou atrás de nós.

- Olá Christian! Prima! – Cumprimentou os dois devidamente e acenou com a cabeça para os guardiões ali presentes, demorando seu olhar em Dimitri, dando um sorriso inexplicável.

"_Apesar de não sentir suas emoções, sua ansiedade e felicidade em vê-lo são notórias, Rose. Pode disfarçar melhor_."

A voz de Lissa ecoou em minha cabeça, e tão rápido que assimilei suas palavras, desviei meu olhar.

Minha melhor amiga, Vasilisa Dragomir, vulgo eu (e muitos outros) Lissa tem para comigo uma ligação muito especial, que vai além da compreensão humana. O que no nosso mundo muita coisa é assim. Um laço causado pelo seu raro poder, o espírito. Uma via única de como saber e sentir seus sentimentos e partilhar das imagens por seu ponto de vista, e em troca disso ela devolveu-me a vida.

Em todos os anos estudando na Academia fui treinada e preparada para ser guardiã oficial da princesa Vasilia. O que não veio ocorrer por uma série de fatos indesejáveis, como ser muito impulsiva, como ser frágil ao relacionar-me ao meu futuro parceiro de profissão, Dimitri Belikov, comprometendo a segurança de minha moroi.

Uma época difícil e por mais que Lissa insistisse, não teve volta, levando meu cargo de sua guardiã e meu romance com Dimitri à zero. Desolada e sem perspectiva fiquei, todavia, há sempre uma luz no fim do túnel.

Adrian esteve lá para mim, estendeu-me sua mão e acolheu essa criança perdida no deserto. Apesar de toda sua fama, era uma pessoa maravilhosa e responsável – ao seu modo. Meu protegido e eu desenvolvemos um relacionamento muito saudável, o que ele não sabia é que esse coração surrado se apaixonou novamente e por ele.

Para mim Adrian vai além de um amigo, é minha base, o rumo da minha vida.

Eu havia saído por duas semanas de férias com Lissa e Christian, seu namorado. Além de tudo, Adrian foi uma ponte de ligação minha com ela depois de tudo, nos vemos sempre que possível. Na viagem obrigatoriamente passei um tempo com Dimitri e por mais que tivesse certa tensão sobre nós, foi gratificante.

No final das contas, o guardião Belikov sempre seria uma parte importante da minha vida e não havia o porquê de alimentar mágoas, meu amor por Adrian havia me curado.

Depois de voltar a minha moradia, deitei sobre a cama e peguei no sono um momento depois, ficar fora das proteções me causava uma séria dor de cabeça.

Não sei por quanto tempo dormi, mas acordei já anoitecendo com as batidas insistentes na porta. Levantei-me já irritada com aquele som.

- Já vai! – Eu disse com a voz um pouco fina, alta e irritada do que o normal.

- Quando mau humor, Rose.

Fiquei repentinamente surpresa.

- Mãe! – Dei espaço para ela entrar – O que faz aqui?

- Eu vou bem, Rose, obrigada por perguntar.

- Desculpe-me pelos modos, é que acabei de acordar, a viagem foi cansativa.

- Imagino. – umedeceu os lábios – Só passei para ver como estava.

- Estou bem mãe. – Sorri.

- Já que certifiquei isso, vou indo. – Virou-se a caminho da porta e de repente parou – Adrian pediu que eu a lembrasse que vocês têm um jantar a noite, ele na verdade, um baile da corte.

- É verdade, havia me esquecido.

Minha mãe não prolongou sua visita, despediu-se de mim com um abraço desajeitado e rumou de volta ao trabalho enquanto eu tentava arrumar uma roupa de ultima hora. Como era sozinha, meu dinheiro servia para umas futilidades, sempre tendo peças novas para meu vestuário.

Ainda estava no meu período de recesso e Adrian havia me convidado, não estava indo como sua guardiã. Meia hora depois estava pronta e assim que terminei de me arrumar soou novamente as batidas na porta.

Meu acompanhante havia chegado, cumprimentou-me como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Tomou-me pela mão depois de beijá-la e seguimos corredor a fora. Apreciei sua presencia no silêncio e observando a beleza da corte.

Os bailes são sempre tão elaborados e elegantes que me dava uma insegurança entrar ali, não fui criada de modos reais como a maioria dos morois presentes. Assim que entramos os olhares caíram sobre nós, me fazendo ficar rígida. Ele apertou minha mãe e deu um sorriso de lado.

Concentrando-me em achar Lissa ali, evitei encontrar olhares curiosos e até de certo modo, maldosos. Reconheci sua cabeleira loura pouco tempo depois e acenei discretamente, chamando sua atenção.

Ficamos um tempo conversando, principalmente Christian, que estava muito mais falante que o normal. Dimitri estava na parte do fundo do salão com sua roupa de guardião, assim que percebi seu olhar sobre mim, acenei para ele que respondeu igualmente.

Adrian saiu para dançar com sua mãe, Daniela. E Christian foi ao encontro de sua tia Natasha, restando apenas nós duas. Fiquei de longe observando o modo gracioso como Adrian se movia na dança.

- Por que não fala com ele? – Ela perguntou acompanhando meu olhar – Não acha que já chega de pensar em amores impossíveis e agir?

- Ele é meu moroi, Lissa. Ficaria mal visto para nós e sem contar que ele é noivo de Mia. – Respondi sem entusiasmo.

- A qual não ama. – Acrescentou revirando os olhos, como se fosse eu a absurda da história.

Nossa conversa teve fim quando ele voltou juntamente com sua mãe, esta fez um breve referencia diante de Lissa e me cumprimentando um sorriso singelo. Trocamos breves palavras e logo se foi, levando minha companhia e deixando a dela.

Adrian logo ergueu suas mãos a minha frente, fazendo um convite mudo. Segurei em sua mão sem protestar. Seguimos para uma parte de fora do salão, um jardim que tinha próximo. Ainda se podia ouvir a musica.

- Concede-me esta dança, querida Damphir?

Sorri , nos ajeitamos na posição e começamos a dançar. Não tinha habilidades para isso então deixei que, com toda sua desenvoltura, me guiasse. Logo notei que parecíamos loucos dançando cercados de rosas e parei com os movimentos.

Ele me olhou confuso e divertido, e quando desmanchamos as feições foi percebemos o quão perto estávamos. Suas mãos estavam na lateral da minha silhueta e as minhas envolviam seu pescoço.

Meu olhar se perdeu num caminho de ida e volta constante entre seus lábios e seus olhos, e com uma coragem motivada pelo momento, inclinei minha cabeça fazendo com que nossas testas ficassem coladas. Nossos narizes se acariciavam e seu hálito quente estava me levando a delírio.

- Rose...

De uma forma suave seus lábios sopraram meu nome e com esse movimento nossos lábios se esbarraram pela proximidade. Vi o desejo consumir seu olhar. Fechei os olhos esperando seu contato que não veio.

Senti forçar sua testa mais a minha e soltar um longo e pesado suspiro.

- Me desculpe Rose. – Nos afastou com pesar – Temos que ir.


	2. II

"_Still I can't let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Don't take what you_

_Don't need from me"_

* * *

Os dias seguintes da festa foram difíceis, eu não sabia muito bem como encarar Adrian e o mesmo também. Os motivos ditos para Lissa naquele dia, do por que não contar a ele, não eram os principais e sim sua não correspondência, e acabar por ficarmos assim.

Havia sido uma semana cheia, a rainha Tatiana estava querendo fazer algumas mudanças nas leis, na verdade acrescentar uma. O decreto era que os guardiões com dezesseis anos já podiam lutar contra os strigois. Quando esse assunto repercutiu e me usando como um exemplo positivo para esse absurdo, protestei com toda "influência" que pude e no último caso pedi para que Adrian intercedesse apoiando minha causa.

Eu estava formalmente no canto do salão com meus trajes escuros de guardiã me contorcendo de raiva a cada palavra daquela mulher egoísta. Adrian, assim como a tia de Christian, Natasha Ozera e Lissa eram os poucos morois que iam contra, o que no fim não valeu de nada e então o decreto foi aceito.

Cerrei meus punhos, tentando de todas as maneiras, controlar minha impulsividade de proferir a rainha palavras desagradáveis.

- Não faça o que esta pensando, Rose. – A voz grossa e carregada de sotaque de Dimitri soou ao meu lado.

Eu olhei não entendo onde queria chegar.

- Não cause um escândalo. – Ele esclareceu – Isso me irrita na mesma quantidade, mas somos meros peões.

Soltei uma risada pelo nariz e dei um sorriso triste.

- Você tem razão, Camarada.

Tão espontâneo falei, ele riu auditivamente.

- Velhos hábitos não mudam.

- Rose? Temos que ir – Adrian me assustou surgindo repentinamente – Despeça-se do Belikov, por favor.

Acenei para Dimitri e fui andando atrás de Adrian, que pisava fundo e bufava um pouco irritado. Permaneci em minha postura rígida. Atravessei toda corte em alerta e sempre passos atrás dele, morávamos em um apartamento nada sutil, típico, e quando chegamos pude ouvir a porta de seu quarto batendo.

Frustrada com seu comportamento, fui até a cozinha e preparei algo para comer, estava faminta. Christian sempre me perguntava como ainda tinha um corpo em forma se comia de forma tão exagerada e nada saudável.

Depois de saciar momentaneamente meu estomago fui para meu quarto, botei uma roupa confortável, fiz minha higiene e recolhi-me para dormir. Estava lendo um livro que Lissa havia me dado de aniversário e logo meus olhos começaram fechar sozinhos, meu corpo estava quase se rendendo ao sono quando minha porta tremeu com batidas violentas.

Saquei minha estaca de baixo do meu travesseiro e caminhei lentamente, analisando tudo a minha volta, bolando um ataque de um modo que pudesse sair rapidamente, olhei pela fresta da porta e reconheci os cabelos castanhos desemaranhados.

Abri a porta sentindo meu ombro ceder de alivio e o que aconteceu depois foi muito rápido, que nem sei como explicar corretamente. Senti um peso sobre meus lábios e quando abri os olhos assustada vi que eram os lábios de Adrian fazendo isso.

A estaca escorregou da minha mão fazendo um som agudo quando bateu no chão, ele envolveu-me pela cintura, colando nossos corpos e instantaneamente passei meus braços pelo pescoço dele.

Mordeu meu lábio inferior dando passagem para sua língua invadir minha boca. O beijo começou de um modo urgente, mas nunca grosseiro. Seus toques eram firmes e gentis. Fiquei perdida no mar de sensações que agora sentia e assustada com o seu poder sobre meu corpo.

Não sei como, mas já estávamos imprensados em uma das paredes do meu quarto. Na verdade, eu estava sendo imprensada. Nossas bocas exigiam o máximo uma da outra, nossos suspiros eram altos e bem pesados.

Do mesmo modo repentino que me "atacou" se afastou. Manteve nossas testas coladas como na noite do baile.

- Não posso suportar a ideia de que ainda sinta alguma coisa por ele. – Sussurrou, sua respiração era dificultosa.

- Não sinto – Respondi automaticamente.

Trouxe meu rosto em suas mãos para si e selou novamente nossos lábios, agora brandamente. Seus lábios massageavam os meus vagarosamente com breves mordidas e quando aprofundou o beijo, nossas línguas se encontravam em uma dança sensual e em perfeita sincronia.

Quando o ar nos faltou, eu tinha certeza que tinha um sorriso estampado em meu rosto. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, entretanto, esse brilho foi se esvaindo aos poucos.

- Você me enlouquece, Rose.

E saiu sem deixar nenhuma explicativa.

Era uma tarde de outono, o sol brilhava, mas ainda sim ventava bastante. Meus trajes de guardião nessa época eram confortáveis, por que no calor era insuportável. Eddie, Dimitri, Caleb e eu fazíamos a guarda dos quatro morois ali presente. Apesar de estarmos igualados, foi quase como uma exigência vinda deles, era apenas um café da tarde no centro de uma pequena cidade.

As coisas ficaram ainda mais confusas e difíceis para mim depois dos beijos de Adrian. Havia horas que ele falava comigo normalmente, outras não, mas sempre fingindo que nada havia acontecido e isso era o que mais me machucava.

Observei todos os morois esguios sentados a nossa frente, para não chamarmos tanta atenção, sentamos em outra mesa, com uma distancia regular. Apesar de saber que o casamento era por pura conveniência real, eu não poderia deixar de me incomodar ao ver Adrian e Mia interagindo, mesmo que amigavelmente.

Meu estomago começou a embrulhar e eu pensei ser fome, aproveitando que estávamos em cafeteria, pedi algo para comer. Satisfiz-me e mesmo assim o incomodo continuou. Tornou-se uma conversa tão animada que já estava noitecendo, poucas flechas de luz solar restava no céu.

Agora o embrulho era cada vez mais forte e foi então que tomei consciência do que se tratava. Caleb, o guardião de Mia, com altura natural de nossa raça, pele morena e cabelo castanho escuro relativamente curto, tinha sua atenção em mim.

- O que houve guardiã Hathway? – Com sua pergunta os olhos de Eddie e Dimitri vieram sobre mim.

O embrulho agora era insuportável e saltei da cadeira.

- Strigois!

Os fatos consequentes do meu grito aconteceram muito rápido, uma linha a frente dos nossos morois foi montada. Eram cinco e estávamos em desvantagem por apenas um. Dimitri sempre habilidoso chamou atenção por sua veloz velocidade em empalar um strigoi.

O monstro com quem lutava era um homem, além de ser forte por consequência de sua raça, tinha vantagem física entre macho e fêmea. Sua pele era pálida como a da maioria, seu cabelo loiro era preso em um rabo de cavalo, seus olhos vermelhos eram moldados por sua sobrancelha igualmente loira, que estava inclinada, dando uma expressão irônica.

Nós lutávamos numa dança letal, por ser incrivelmente maior me dava vantagens de ser mais ágil. Seus ataques eram um pouco retardados por causa de seu peso. Em um descuido meu, deu-me um chute nas costelas e correu em direção a Christian, este o manteve distraído com seu fogo e aproveitei para empalar seu peito.

Mas em um movimento brusco, se debatendo das chamas, desviou o alvo da minha estaca, acertando seu braço. Voltei a tomar posse da estaca prata e investir contra ele de novo, agora contando com a ajuda de Christian. Nós havíamos treinado algumas vezes juntos e ele desenvolveu habilidades muito uteis.

O Strigoi era insistente, mas assim que Eddie havia se livrado do seu, veio ao meu encontro, ajudando-me também e o imobilizou, empalei-o rapidamente acabando com aquela cansativa batalha.

Caleb se prestou a ajudar Dimitri que tinha um pouco de dificuldade com o segundo monstro que enfrentava naquela noite. Christian havia criado uma roda de fogo em volta de Adrian, Mia e Lissa, nos dando um pouco mais de segurança, se é essa palavra que posso usar.

Meu estomago deu sinal mais uma vez e o elemento surpresa apareceu, um sexto strigoi, nos pegando de guarda baixa. Quando Christian em um momento impulsivo desfez a roda e concentrou sua potencia de fogo no strigoi, deu a brecha para que agilmente fosse de encontro a eles.

Sem calcular nenhum movimento, me pus entre eles e como se pegasse um palito de dente, segurou-me pelo pescoço e ergueu-me a altura de seu rosto.

- Que tal usar você como um exemplo para o que vai acontecer com eles, Dhampir? – Sua voz me causou calafrios.

Uma dor repentina invadiu meu pescoço e logo veio à morfina, fazendo meus olhos revirarem de prazer, enfraqueci em seus braços enquanto me sugava. Fiquei instantaneamente extasiada, mas ainda sim pude distinguir os sons a minha volta, eram gritos.

Senti meu sangue parar de ser drenado e logo cai no chão como uma boneca. Olhei para minha frente e vi Dimitri empalando o strigoi que havia me sugado. Com o restante de forças que ainda tinha virei meu olhar para o lado e vi os olhos verdes cintilantes que eu tanto amava em estupor.

Já acabada minhas forças, rendi-me ao breu.


	3. III

"_But I'm holding you_

_Closer than most_

_'Cause you are my heaven"_

* * *

Recobrei meus sentidos vagarosamente e com um pouco de dificuldade abri os olhos, minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas, a luz incomodou fortemente minha visão, causando um pouco de dor. Pisquei várias vezes para que pudesse me acostumar com iluminação.

Minha garganta estava seca, umedeci com a ponta da língua, mas não adiantou de muita coisa. Olhei por toda extensão do quarto e reconheci, sentada no canto, Lissa de cabeça baixa. Chamei seu nome,entretanto não me ouviu, foi apenas um sussurro. Forcei um pouco mais a voz e dessa vez ela ergueu sua cabeça, me olhando surpresa.

- Rose! Oh meu Deus!

Seu rosto era tomado por lágrimas, que acredito ser de felicidade e alívio.

- á-água – Balbuciei.

Ela prontamente atendeu meu pedido. Tomei com tanta satisfação, tentei falar outra vez e saiu um pouco melhor. Aos poucos minha voz ia deixando a rouquidão para trás.

- Por Deus, não faça isso nunca mais! – Ela segurava minha mão fortemente.

- Sabe que não posso prometer isso... É meu trabalho. – Sorri com sinceridade. – O que houve?

- Bom aquele Strigoi quase drenou sua vida, porém Dimitri foi mais rápido e o matou. Todos nós ficamos desesperados, você quase não tinha pulso. Eddie e Dimitri agiram rapidamente te trazendo para hospital enquanto Caleb nos escoltava para cá também.

- Estão todos bem?

- Quem esta deitada numa cama de hospital é você Rose.

- Por que eu não morri?

- Depois que você chegou aqui, os médicos não tinham muito que fazer, a vida se esvaziava do seu corpo a cada momento. Adrian entrou em desespero, ele invadiu seu quarto e usou magia em você.

- Como assim?Adrian agora sabe curar?

- Nós estávamos tendo aulas para saber, por cauda disso que seu comportamento estava confuso, alterado. O espírito estava fazendo efeito pelas suas tentativas.

- Então foi o Adrian que me curou?

- Não Rose, ele falhou. Eu quem a salvei. Ele insistiu tanto e depois ficou desolado por ser um inútil e não conseguir salvar sua vida.

Agora tudo fazia sentido, suas atitudes eram por causa do espírito. As palavras rudes após os beijos, sua frieza. Estava começando achar que ele estava brincando comigo, mas não passa desse maldito espírito.

- Por quanto tempo fiquei assim?

- Três dias.

Mantiveram-me no hospital por mais uns dias e Adrian em momento algum foi me visitar, tinha noticias dele por Lissa, conforme ela informava ele mantinha um estado preocupante. Irritadiço e não querendo contato com ninguém.

Quando tive alta do hospital tive que ir ficar nos aposentos de meu pai, Abe Mazur. Estava temporariamente afastada do meu cargo e minha mãe não tinha acomodações adequadas para mim, porém estava sempre presente quando possível.

Sentia-me muito bem, exceto por uns pontos ainda doloridos e meu pescoço que ainda cicatrizava, os curativos ardiam muito. Quando pude voltar a andar pela corte a primeira coisa que fiz foi resolver todas as minhas pendências.

Entrei no pequeno ginásio e conforme havia deduzido, encontrei Dimitri treinando. Aproximei-me dele e sempre tão alerta, parou imediatamente com seus movimentos contra o boneco de plástico.

- Rose – Ele sorriu abertamente – Fico realmente feliz de te ver inteira.

- É, acho que a morte está começando a ficar chateada com tanta insistência que Lissa tem em me manter viva.

Negou a cabeça como se eu fosse absurda e depois riu.

- Você é admirável, Rose.

- Eu vim aqui para te agradecer.

- Pelo que? Eu estava de guarda baixa, não pude chegar antes que ele te sugasse.

- Você não é super-herói, camarada. Se não fosse por você, não me restariam alguns momentos de vida suficientes para que Lissa me curasse. Obrigado.

- Eu não me perdoaria se você morresse. – Ele baixou seu olhar. – O que vou dizer não é uma tentativa de reconquista, por que eu sei que nós não temos mais volta, é só a verdade que eu deveria ter dito há muito tempo. – Ele pausou – Você é uma mulher incrível, Rose. Encantadora com toda essa sua energia e você conseguiu domar toda essa sua essência impulsiva, fazendo de você uma pessoa sensata e altruísta. Estou feliz em tê-la como o amor da minha vida.

Sem palavras para responder suas lindas palavras, eu o abracei. O mais forte que consegui.

Virei à chave lentamente tentando não chamar atenção, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Meus passos eram sorrateiros, o procurei por todo lugar e não o encontrei. Já estava em sair para procurá-lo em outro lugar quando me lembrei de que não havia checado a sacada.

Ele estava de pé com a cabeça entre as mãos e o cigarro queimava preso entre seus dedos, peguei-o jogando no chão pisando em cima. Assustado com uma aproximação não percebida ajeitou-se rapidamente. Seus olhos antes opacos quando me viram criaram novamente o brilho cintilante.

Antes que ele falasse alguma coisa, me joguei, literalmente, em seus braços.

- Rose, eu não consegui. – Sua voz era abafada, seu rosto estava afundado na curva do meu pescoço. – Eu vinha agindo de forma rude com você e no final nem pude salvá-la.

Afastei-me para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

- Eu amo você, Adrian. – Eu soprei tão suavemente, como se todo peso dessas palavras já não valessem mais nada.

E me entreguei novamente àquela sensação dos seus nos meus.

Estar nos braços dele fez com que o tempo passasse rapidamente, quase voando. Minha cabeça estava em seu peito e sua mão direita fazia um longo caminho por toda minha costa, causando arrepios.

- A guardiã Hathaway voltando novamente as suas origens desobedientes. - Beijei seu pescoço - Indo contra todas as regras se apaixonando por seu protegido.

Ele riu brevemente, mas ainda sim divertido.

- Eu não protesto em nada – Disse com um sorriso safado. – Na verdade, tem meu total apoio.

Selamos nossos lábios num longo selinho e voltei a deitar minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Quando te vi naquele hospital eu finalmente tive noção da dimensão do que sentia por você, pequena.

Afagou meus cabelos e beijou minha testa.

- Você é minha base, Rose. Meu céu.

* * *

Bem, uma Three bobinha postada já há séculos no nyah!

Mas aqui não tem tantas histórias, quero enriquecer essa categoria aqui. Ler sobre o Adrian nunca é um sacrifício, não é? 3


End file.
